Combined By Two
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: A new girl, Mana, comes to a school of magician where she meets the popular Mahado. As time goes by and the two grow closer, feelings begin to develop between the two. However, the two can not confess yet perhaps actions can speak more than words.
1. Chapter 1

My seventh fanfic!! I hope you like it!! Oh in this one, I have to give Arcana's magician a name so I made up one. The girl magicians are wearing a normal skirt and white uniform. The guys are wearing what they normally wear in the anime except they don't have their shoulder armor and head piece, as well as the back part. So it's just the flat piece of the armor and the back is the same. Kind of confusing, huh?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO.

* * *

Mahado sighed, his purple hair gently flowing with the wind. 

"Oi, Mahado!" Mahado turned to the red magician at the door of the rooftop.

"School's about to start" Ryuzen said while pointing behind him. Mahado got up and went over to him.

* * *

A girl stood outside of the school. She sighed and stood up straight. 'Well…This is it…' she thought as she walked onto the school ground.

* * *

Mahado kept writing. Ryuzen, who sat beside him, sighed. 

"Mahado, don't you ever get tired?" the red magician asked.

Mahado put the book away and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he took another book out and began writing on some papers. Ryuzen sighed.

"Never mind…"

"Class, we have a new student. Come on in" the teacher said. The door slid open and a girl came in. All the guys drooled over her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked. The girl nodded. She faced the class, her emerald eyes fixed on it. She smiled.

"Konichiwa! I'm Mana! I hope you'll welcome me here!" she winked. The guys had hearts in their eyes. Ryuzen nudged Mahado in the side.

"Damn, Mahado, you've got to stop writing and look up! You don't know what you're missing!" he whispered, eyes on Mana.

"A new student named Mana will be joining us" he said without looking up or stopped writing. Ryuzen sweated.

"Who wants to show Miss Mana around?" the teacher asked and every guy raised his hand.

"Hmmm…Mahado" the teacher called. Mahado stopped writing and stood up.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Would you care to show Miss Mana around?" the teacher said.

"Hai, sensei" he said. All the guys pouted.

"Damn Mahado"

"Why does he get all the ladies?"

"Lucky guy"

"That's so not fair"

"Damn, Mahado, you've hit the jackpot this time!" Ryuzen whispered when Mahado sat down.

"Not really" Mahado said as he began to write again. Ryuzen sweated.

* * *

Mahado sat under a tree, eyes closed and feeling the soft wind caress his cheek. 

"Oi, Mahado!" He opened his eyes and saw Ryuzen waving. Ryuzen came over.

"Yo! I brought some guests" he said. Mahado looked behind him and saw Valkyrie and Mana coming over.

"Hey Mahado!" Valkryie grinned.

"And our new guest that will be joining us from this day!" she said, referring to Mana. Mana smiled.

"Konichiwa, Mana-san" Mahado greeted.

"Damn, you're boring" Ryuzen said as he sat down. Valkyrie nodded and sat down. Mana followed.

"Hn" Mahado replied as he ate his lunch. The others did the same.

"Konichiwa"


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is now up!! I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update it!! Well, I hope you enjoy!! Oh and one more thing…I also had to name Dark Magician of Chaos.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO.

* * *

Ryuzen, Valkyrie, and Mana looked towards who said that. 

"Yo Kurosu!" Valkyrie grinned.

"Yo!" Ryuzen grinned as well.

"Konichiwa Kurosu-san" Mahado greeted without looking up.

Mana was just confused. She took a good look at him. He had long flowing black hair, crimson eyes (no he doesn't have the yellow sclera…and his skin is not blue, it's pale), black markings under his eye (he doesn't have the black marking under his lip), and wore black uniform (or armor, whatever you call it) with some red on it. Mana shuddered a bit. 'Kowai…' she thought. He looked at her and she squeaked.

"Konichiwa Mana-san" he greeted and sat next to Mahado.

"Ah, Mana this is Kurosu" Valkyrie said. Mana nodded.

"Don't worry!! He may seem scary but he's cool" Valkyrie grinned.

"Do you have to wear black all the time? It scares everyone" Ryuzen asked.

Kurosu side glanced at him.

"Ryuzen, for many times already, this is my uniform" he said and began to eat his lunch.

"Still…it makes you look gloomy and emo" Ryuzen took a bite out of his lunch.

"I'm not emo" Kurosu slightly twitched. Mahado slightly chuckled.

"Don't mind those two…They always act like this" Valkyrie took a bit of her lunch. Mana nodded.

"It wouldn't happen if Ryuzen would just shut up about this matter…We all know that he doesn't want the new ladies to run away" Kurosu said.

"What was that?!! Take that back Kurosu!!!" Ryuzen jumped on him. Kurosu set his lunch down and moved out of the way. Ryuzen landed face flat on the ground.

"Kono…kisama…" Ryuzen jumped on Kurosu again. Kurosu didn't move out of the way in time. Ryuzen jumped on him and they began to wrestle. Valkyrie twitched violently. Mahado just sighed. Valkyrie cleared her throat. The two magicians stopped and looked at her. Mahado tried to conceal his laughter when he saw them but to no avail. Mahado laughed out loud. Mana giggled. Valkyrie was trying not to laugh but you could hear that she was failing. Kurosu looked up and knew why they were laughing. He roughly pushed Ryuzen off and sat next to Mahado again. Ryuzen patted his clothes and sat down, blushing. Mahado giggled and wiped his tears.

"Are you two done with your fun?" Mahado joked and giggled again.

"Mahado!!" Ryuzen shouted. Mahado laughed a bit.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop" he said and chuckled a bit. Valkyrie snickered. Mana was still giggling a bit.

"Mahado-ku--------n!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is now up!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to update this!!!!!! Very busy!!!! Today, I'm stressed, sleep & sugar deprived, cranky aka I'M A MESS (this is a late post)!!!!!!!!

Demon: Then take a break

GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -falls to the floor- DEMON!!!! WHA-HOW-WH-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!!!!! O.O

Demon: What, I'm not allowed?

……-sigh- But you haven't been out for Ra knows how long…

Demon: You don't let me…

It's because you only come out when I'm pissed

Demon: You've been pissed many times but I never came out because you forbid me

I didn't forbid you…

Demon: Either way, I wasn't let out

……

Demon: You really should take a break…I'm worried about you

…You're actually worried?

Demon: Just take a break and I'll take over here

-eyes Demon warily-

Demon: -sweat- You don't trust your own yami?!!

……Since when were you my yami?

Demon: Whatever! Just take a break!!!

But…

Demon: No buts! Sleep now!!! -makes pillow and blanket appear and covers me-

………

Demon: Lunar, aka my hikari, doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

…I normally type that, Demon…

Demon: SLEEP DAMMIT!!!

* * *

--New People—

The group members, excluding Mana, all cringed, though Mahado and Kurosu's were more noticeable than the others. They had a sheer look of horror, while Ryuzen and Valkyrie had a look that said "Please let it be someone else but him/her!" Mana was confused.

"Mahado-ku—n!!!" Mahado flinched. He groaned as he mentally cursed in every language he knew. Please…let it be anyone but **her**…He was unfortunately and eventually met by a hug. A rather disturbing and uncomfortable hug actually…A girl was currently smiling and giggling and hugging Mahado. She had midback chestnut brown hair and had chocolate pools for eyes. Her skin consisted of turquoise eye shadow, rouge lipstick and fingernails. Her short-sleeved white shirt was purposely unbuttoned at the top and at the bottom, leaving her big chest area being buttoned. The tight uniform revealed a bit of her curves and stopped a little above her bellybutton. Her blue plaid skirt seemed shorter than the regular skirt. It was very revealing, for it revealed a bit of her underwear. The skirt seemed to stop at her buttocks and if running, the skirt would slightly fly up, revealing more of her underwear. Apparently, she had chosen the size small uniform.

"Se-Serena-san…" Mahado said. "Ano…please let go of me…" Serena giggled.

"Oh, come now, Mahado-kun! Don't be shy!" she said.

"I-I'm not" Mahado said. Serena eventually let go and Mahado let out a sigh of relief.

"Mahado-kun? What are you going to do for the day? Do you think you could sow me around?" she blinked flirtatiously.

"You already know your way around the school…" Mahado said. Serena pouted.

"What, you don't want to spend time with me?" she whined. "You'd rather spent time with that new girl, what's-her-name?" A cough was heard and Serena finally noticed the others. A rather annoyed Mana was smiling despite the vein on her head.

"I'm the 'new girl' you're speaking of. My name is Mana and if you would excuse us, please go and let us eat our lunch in peace" she said through her teeth. Serena scoffed at her.

"Oh, so you're the new girl everyone's talking about. Hmmm…you don't even look average" she said.

"More average than you" Mana retorted. Serena stared at her wide-eyed. No one had ever shot back at her! Oh, revenge is just around the corner. She glared at the new girl. Then she looked at Mahado, hurt.

"Aren't you going to defend me?" she asked. Mahado raised a slim brow.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked. Serena looked like she was going to "cry," for tears had formed in her eyes. She turned to Kurosu, who flinched when she looked at him. He was hoping that she wouldn't turn to him. Though he did feel a bit sorry for Mahado.

"Kurosu-kun! Won't you defend me?" She made an attempt to hug him but was forced back as she hit a barrier. Her mouth quivered.

"Kurosu-kun! Mahado-kun! Hidoiyo desu (sp)!!" she cried, running away. The whole group sighed. Finally, she was gone! Valkyrie grinned.

"Hey, nice one Mana! I knew you had guts!! High five!!" she called and she and Mana did a high five. Ryuzen grinned.

"Didn't think that you would speak first. Alright!" he exclaimed. Mana blushed and shyly smiled.

"Thank you for getting rid of her Mana-san" Mahado and Kurosu simultaneously said. Mana giggled cutely. Mahado gave a small smile.

"Konnichi wa, minna-san. Kurosu-kun, Mahado-kun, daijoubu?" The group turned to see a girl with light blue hair that went a little below the shoulder and light blue eyes.

"Yo Faith!" Valkyrie greeted.

"Hello— Faith" Ryuzen said, looking her up and down. Faith sweated.

"R-Ryuzen-kun, yamete kudasai" she sat down next to Mahado.

"Yea, Ryuzen, you wouldn't want to cheat on your **boyfriend** now would you?" Valkyrie grinned. Mahado chuckled. Faith was confused.

"W-Wha-I-He-b-WHAT?!!" Ryuzen stuttered. He was lightly blushing. Both he and Kurosu glared at Valkyrie.

"He is not my boyfriend!!" they said. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Ri—ght" she and Mahado said. Ryuzen glared at him.

"Whose side are you on Mahado?!"

"I'm taking Valkyrie's side this time…After all, if you don't like him, why are you blushing, Ryuzen?" Mahado said slyly. Ryuzen blushed even more.

"Sh-Shutup!" Valkyrie, Mahado, Faith, and Mana laughed. Kurosu sighed.

"This is one hell of a day…" he muttered.


End file.
